red and blue
by forever-sweet
Summary: chi is back in the Naruto world but this time he come's with a friend wonder what everybody will think when they see chi again and how will Naruto react when he see's chi's new friend. NaruXoc GaaraXoc sequel to seeing red! Adopted by Echo Uchiha.
1. bad birthday present!

chi's pov:

_I looked around me I was in the naruto world._

_" how did I get here? "_

_I looked around me I was in the sand siblings house_

_" this is where I first meet gaara and all my friends "_

_" I wish I was here again "_

_I looked around me again it was all just as I had left it that day I died._

_" but it's been 3 years it's too late "_

_the dream began to fade and I was in floating in darkness again._

_" __**chi it is so good to see you again at least just a little I can't wait to see you again please come soon I will be here to greet you.. **__"_

END DREAM:

I opened my eyes to my room in texas I sighed " _it was just a dream "_

I got up out of bed I went to go brush my hair and get dressed.

once I was dressed I made my way into the bathroom I brushed through my blue hair I looked myself in the eyes they were still a nice red.

I took a deep breath " _ok today is my birthday so I better get it over with... look out world here come's 15 year old chi! "_

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen at the kitchen table sat my best friend selena.

" _i'm glad to have a friend like her " _

I sat down next to her selena was wearing a hoodie with a band on it and blue pants she had sapphire blue eyes and vivid red hair her hair went a few inch's past her waist and she always leaves it down.

" ready to go! " she said to me happly.

I looked at her confused " where? "

she looked at me like I was an idiot " the park where else! "

we got up to leave.

" _the park that was where I meet selena "_

FLASHBACK:

_two years earlier_

_I sat on the couch of my house I felf sad and lonly._

_my mom came into the room and told me to go to the park it would be good for me._

_when I got to the park I just wandered around for a bit until I ran into a girl jogging._

_we both fell down I got up and said sorry and helped her up she looked just a little bit older then me._

_" hey whats your name? " I asked her._

_she smiled at me " selena you? "_

_" pantail but please call me chi "_

_she looked at me confused " why do you want to be called blood? "_

_I stopped for a second and thought about my answer " it's a long story and you wouldn't belive me anyway "_

_" try me " she said flashing me a smile her smile died though when she saw the color of my eyes._

_" why are your eyes red? "_

_" again you wouldn't believe me if I told you " _

_" try me I'm sure it's not that bad! "_

_I sighed " so much like naruto " I thought in my head as I sat down on a bench selena sat next to me._

_" well my eyes are red because I went to the naruto world and they just got that was and I want to be called chi because someone I care about gave me that name "_

_her eyes went wide but went back to normal and she smiled " I believe you! "_

_my eyes went wide " really! "_

_" no i'm just saying that to make you mad! "_

_it took me a few seconds to relive she was being sarcastic " so you don't think i'm amking up a wild and crazy story? "_

_" nope! I believe you 100% "_

_" good to know! "_

_we sat for a few minutes in silence " hey do you want to come over to my place I have a laptop"_

_" sure I can bring mine! "_

_we both started towards my house._

_END FLASHBACK:_

we both climned into selena's car she was 16 and now could actully drive it.

" ok here we go just please don't get us killed "

she stuck her tough out at me " I won't! "

she started to drive off.

I closed my eyes.

I heard a shit and I opened my eyes selena was knocked out and we were heading right into a front on calision with another car.

that was when we hit and I blacked out...

selena's pov:

I got up out of bed and put on my clothe's I didn't bother to comb my hair.

I drove over to chi's house and waited in the kitchen for her today we were going to the park.

I saw chi come down the stair's she was wearing a red top and black shorts and some wierd black sandels.

we talked for a bit I could tell chi's mind was somewhere else right now.

we walked out to the car I started to drive down the road.

I only took my eyes off the road for a little bit just to look at chi she had her eyes closed I turned back to the road we were about to go off a bridge I yelled shit and swivered the car away from the bridge.

the air was knocked out of me and I blacked out...

**kiyoshi: hey I hope you all like the squel! please review this chapter coming out early was due to rin-gaarafan and Suezanne thank you two! please review and tell me what you think of selena please review!**


	2. this is the best birthday yet!

selena's pov:

I woke up to see a white cieling.

" _where i'm I all I remember is crashing the car into another car with chi.. "_

I bolted upright but I fell back down because my head acked.

and my chest hurt I looked down at my chest to see some bandge's over it.

I looked around the room looking for chi I didn't see her anywhere " _if I killed her I will never forgive my self! "_

I heard breathing coming from somewhere near in the room I looked over to the bed right next to mine I gasped in shock.

it was a cat with red fur a yin yang symbol in the middle of it's forhead.

a woman walked into the room she was in a green cloak and had blond hair she also had a really broad chest.

" who are you? " I asked my voise hurt when I used it.

" i'm the hokage of the hidden leaf village who are you? "

" _the hidden leaf village I have never heard of it? "_

" i'm selena ensign i'm 16 i'm from texas "

now it was the 'hokage's' turn to look confused.

" i've never heard of it "

" well ok then selena maybe you should get some rest "

I nodded at her and she left me all alone in the room with the red cat.

I fell asleep after a few minute's.

I woke up a few hours later it was light outside.

I got up and went over to the window and looked out.

the first thing I saw was a mount rushamore thing but it had five face's on it.

I also saw the village had a lot of tree's in it.

I felt something stir behind me I turned around to see the cat on the bed open it's eyes it had red eyes " _just like chi "_

chi's pov:

I opened my eyes my head hurt the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was selena she was looking out the window.

I got up slowly and selena turned to face me I smiled at her but she seemed not to know me.

" _strange " _I yawned.

I clawed the bed and streched back lazyly.

" _wait...claws doe's that mean... "_

I jumped out of my bed iguenoring the pain and ran over to the window I jumped up and looked out.

I saw konaha the place I had been before everything was as it had been except there was five faces instead of four " _so they added tusande's face huh? "_

_" I wonder how everybody is? "_

I smiled selena was still wearing what she had been wearing but it was a little bloody and she had a bandge over her chest and head.

I looked at my self I also had a bandged head and my whole torso was bandged " _yeah won't kill us huh! last time I listen to you! "_

I turned to selena " _she has no idea what has happened might as well tell her! "_

I jumped infront of selena and focosed all my chakara just like I had been tought by kakashi.

I felt myself get biggier and I was a human again.

I smiled trufantly " _I still got it! "_

selena's pov:

I stared in shock at the cat as she rushed over towards me and jumped onto the window.

what really surprised me was that the cat seemed to be smiling.

it jumped down fromthe window infront of me.

it closed it's eyes and seemed to be fousing then she got biggier and turned into a girl.

I fell over in shock as a girl stoad infront of me she had redish orangeish hair red eyes she also the yin yang symbol on her forhead and " _she has no eyebrows! "_

chi's pov:

I stared at selena as she fell to the floor I looked at her and then I ran over to a mirrior I looked at myself in the mirrior all of my old self was back my hair which used to go down to my ankles now reached past them and slumped on the floor I had the yin yang symbol back and had no eyebrows again...

but my body was still the same and I was still wearing the red top and black shorts I had picked out for myself my black ninja shoes had been removed and put by the door.

I looked at my self in the mirrior a little more my shirt was a mess it was bloody and ripped and where ever there was a rip in the shirt I saw white bandge's.

I turned back around to selena who had gotten up and was still stairing at me in shock.

" who are you? "

I put on a face of fake hurt and said " why selena i'm hurt don't you know your best friend when you see her? "

" chi...is that you? "

" the one and only! who did you think I was santa claus? "

" you look so different! "

" no I don't I look the same "

she looked at me with a look of confusion I sighed.

" this is how I looked when I spent my time in the naruto world and my cat form is way I got the name chi "

selena's pov:

my head snapped up when she said that the cat form was her.

" you mean you can turn into a cat? "

" yep! "

I had a tear drop which startled me.

" what is that "

chi had a tear drop too " that is a tear drop you can get those "

" I know I know! "

" that reminds me you never told me who gave you the name chi? "

"oh i'm not going to tell you that you will meet him and I will tell you the rest of the story after we wake up.

" what do you mean... "

that's when my head got dizzy and I blacked out...

**kiyoshi: hope you liked this chapter! please review!**


	3. ow

chi's pov:

I woke up before selena and waited for her to wake up.

a nurse walked in she dropped her clipboard when she saw me her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

" chi-chi is that you miss chi? "

I smiled at the nurse that had takin care of me when I had first come to konaha.

" yeah it's me i'm back! "

she smiled at my humor she came over to me and hugged me.

I hurt all over " please not so hard please "

she let go of me " sorry "

she picked back up her clipboard and sat down in the chair next to my bed " I thought you had died but if that is true then how are you here? "

I sighed I had been expecting this question " I didn't really die well I did but I died here and went back to my old world though I had already died there...you know I have no clue! "

we both laughed " hey can you do me a favor? "

" sure what is it? "

" can you please go get someone for me? "

" sure who? "

" sakura "

the nurse's eyes widened " but I thought you hate her! "

I sighed " yes but that was _three _years ago I think me and her have gotten over it "

the nurse shoke her head " maybe not sakura she has a worse temper then before "

" just please go get her I can take anything she throws at me "

" ok then " the nurse left the room.

I sighed " _maybe sakura can tell me what has been going on sense I left " _

I fell back asleep

DREAM:

_I was floating in darkness again _

_" it's so good to be back! "_

_" __**and it's good to see you again chi **__"_

_I brighted when a famillar shape apeared _

_" hey how have you been sense I have been gone? "_

_" __**dead you? **__"_

_" what do you mean dead "_

_" __**it's probably time to tell you everything **__"_

_I looked confused as I staired at my cat part or clan part as she put it._

_" tell me what? "_

_" __**everything who you are. you are half here half there. **__"_

_" what do you mean half here half there? "_

" _**I mean you are from this world and the other world your mother was from the other world and your father is from this world. **__" _

_" who's my father? "_

_" __**I can't tell you that but I can tell you that your brother is naruto **__"_

_I staired at the other me " what! "_

_" __**naruto is your older brother **__"_

_" oh my gosh! "_

_" does he know? "_

_" __**of course not! **__"_

_" sheeeesh I was just asking...are you really me? "_

_" __**to tell you the truth no i'm your older sister **__" _

_" older then naruto? "_

_" __**yes I was killed by the nine-tailed fox I was eight **__"_

_" you mean the beast that s sealed inside naruto? "_

_" __**the same **__"_

_" ok then i'm so happy you told me that "_

_" __**i'm sorry but I have to go **__"_

_" just one more question before you go! "_

_" __**ok what? **__"_

_" can I tell naruto all that you have told me? "_

_" __**that is up to you but for now good bye little sister **__"_

_" good bye creepy sister! "_

_the cat version of me disapeared and the dream faded..._

END DREAM:

I opened my eyes to meet my red eyes meet green ones.

" hi sakura "

sakura looked at me from one of the chair's next to my bed.

" it took you long enough to wake up! "

" yes I was having a wonderous dream about killing you! "

" i'm sure you were! "

" yes I was! "

she rolled her eyes at me.

I looked at sakura she had changed she was biggier and she had a pink forehead protecter but she was wearing it around her head.

she now wore a pink top and short's insted of a dress with legging's.

" hey sakura did they get sasuke? "

sakura turned her eyes to the floor " no they didn't "

" damn! "

I turned to see if I had woke up selena nope she was still asleep.

I turned back to sakura " can I talk to naruto? "

" naruto went of to train with jarai he is not back yet "

" ok then how is everybody can you please tell me everything that has happened sense I have been gone? "

she nodded and told me everything almost " anything about gaara? " I asked hopefully.

she looked at me knowly I rolled my eyes at her and she smirked.

" yes he is the sands new kazekage "

my head snapped up and I looked at sakura she nodded and I fell back againest the pillows.

" so now he's a leader wow "

" yep and he has probably forgotin you "

" _oh now I remember why I hate her! "_

I glared at her then smiled " yeah just like sasuke forgot about you and ran of with the roach "

I know it was unfair but she started it!

sakura fliched then she turned to me with an anger mark on her forhead.

" just shut up! you don't know what you are talking about! " she yelled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her " oh I have heard enough to know why he left "

" then tell us why he left if you are so great! "

I sighed " if you arn't smart enough to figure it out for yourself then I'm not going to tell you because your tiny little brain won't process it.

" **when did you get so mean! **"

" _oh I have always been mean but now i'm even meanier! ...hey wait! I thought you could only talk to me in my dream's! "_

_" _**we have a bad connition bye! **"

" _you get back here! "_

I looked at sakura I think she finally snaped her fist connted with my face and I blacked out again.

**kiyoshi: poor chi she is always in a hostipal or being thrown out a window. lol please review!**


	4. surprise!

chi's pov:

I woke up I was in the hostipal bed still I slowly got up head didn't hurt anymore and my torso felt better.

I looked around the room I noticed two things one selena was gone two naruto was in the room but he was different.

" hi naruto! " I yelled happy to see him again.

naruto smiled at me he looked older.

I looked at him his old orange blue jumpsuit had been upgraded to a orange and black jumpsuit other then that he still looked the same but a little bit older.

" hey do you know where my friend is? "

naruto looked confused.

" a girl with red hair a little past her waist blue eyes have you seen her? "

he nodded he flashed me one of his famous naruto grins " yep she pasted by me to the room across the hall remember this was your old hostipal room? "

I looked around it was because I could tell because there was a red spot near the wall where I had hit my head once and spilled red midicine on the wall it never came out all the way.

I pointed to the window where I had jumped out trying to kill myself.

" hey naruto that's where I atempted and failed to kill myself! "

both me and naruto laughed at my joke.

" so how have you been naruto? "

" good we just recued gaara from the akatsuki "

I had a confused look " how long have I been out! "

" two week's "

I stairred at him " i'm lost please fill me in "

naruto filled me in on what had happened.

" doe's gaara know i'm alive? "

" no I didn't know until I got back yesterday "

" oh ok can you please send a letter to him telling him? "

" sure you write it i'll send it! "

" maybe you should write it "

" oh right ok! "

I rolled my eyes " naruto you are so wierd "

we both laughed again.

that's when selena walked into my room.

" ok time for you to tell me everything "

I told her everything exsept the parts about gaara, temari, and kankuro.

naruto looked at me funny when I had finashed " but chi you are missing some people like g-"

I elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish " i'm making her guess she was waiting for you to spill the beans "

" and I would have gotten away with it too of it wasn't for you meddling kids and your stupid dog! "

we both laughed and I finish " dog? where? "

me and selena both laughed again.

I looked over to naruto " hey naruto one more thing before you write that letter "

" what is it? "

" i'm your sister and please have a good day during fall "

naruto fainted and selena caught him but she fainted too...

I sighed " _well he didn't take the new's so well! "_

_"_** well you also told him just out of the blue you are going to have a lot of quetions from both of them when they wake up you know right? **_" _

_" sadly yes "_

I sighed again and sat on my bed waiting for naruto and selena to wake up.

**kiyoshi: please review!**


	5. more surprise's!

selena's pov:

I woke up to see chi sleeping on the bed it was dark outside.

I got up I put my hands on something to brace myself to get up what ever it was it grunted I let out a startled shrek and hit my head on the bed I blacked out again.

I woke up it was light outside I looked up and I was stairring into dark blue eyes the boy who chi called naruto was right above me my face started to flush as I sat upright fast both me and naruto bonked heads.

" oww! " I rubbed my head that really hurt

" next time maybe you shouldn't do that! "

I glared at chi but my glare faded away when I saw chi smiling and I couldn't stop myself from smiling too.

" that reminds me hi i'm selena i'm chi's friend "

he smiled " i'm naruto and i'm going to be hokage one day! "

" whats a hokage? "

" it's a leader of the hidden leaf village "

" oh ok "

that's when the woman with the green cloak came in

" hi hokage! " I yelled naruto and chi turned to me with a look of surprise on there face's.

" you know here? " chi asked me

" yeah she came and saw me when I first woke up in this freaky world "

" yeah about that do you want to become a ninja? "

I stairred at the hokage " a ninja? "

" yes would you like to become a ninja? "

" sure! " I yelled happly

" good to know "

" oh great another naruto... " the hokage said.

" hey i'm still here you know! " I yelled at her.

" lady tusande give selena a brake! "

" _ah ha! so that's her name! "_

tusande walked out of the room.

chi's pov:

as soon as tusande left the room kakashi walked in.

I looked over to selena she looked shocked.

I turned to naruto " let me guess same people? "

naruto nodded " oh this should be fun! "

naruto looked confused until we both heard selena screamed " bad fashion! "

we both looked to see gai sensai walk in we saw me and he ran over to hug me his eyes pouring out with tears " it'...! " he was crying still holding me.

" selena this is gai sensai "

kakashi came over to me and hugged me " and this is kakashi they will be training you in the ways of the ninja's like they did me "

" you mean you are a ninja? "

" yeah I am a ninja but my headband and my ninja pack are...naruto where is my ninja pack? "

naruto looked like he was thinking before he answered me " I think g- " I elbowed him in the stomach...again.

" ok ok I get it I wounldn't say his name! "

" why are you not wanting to say g- " I elbowed kakashi in the stomach.

" i'm making selena wait until she get's to meet them "

" wait there's more! "

" yep! "

" that remind's me naruto please go write that letter "

" i'm right on it! "

naruto ran out of the room I sighed I also noticed that selena gaze followed naruto out of the room.

" tomarrow selena meet me and gai by the river to began your training "

kakashi and gai left the room.

I looked at selena and raised a unexsisted eyebrow at her.

" are you hitting on my older brother? "

" he's only older then you by one year "

" is that a yes? "

" no "

" lier! "

" whatever good night! "

selena turned off the light in my room and shut the door behind her.

**kiyoshi: please review!**


	6. meeting people and sarcasm!

gaara's pov:

I got up and went to my office when a messanger hawk landed on my shoulder it gave me a message and flew away.

I opened the message and began to read it:

_dear gaara,_

_hey gaara it's me naruto sorry to contact you so soon but chi wanted to tell me that she is alive oh and she brought a friend with her. her name is selena chi is playing with her it is funny because she won't tell her anything about you or your siblings it's funny though very painful hope you can get here soon!_

I dropped the letter " _chi...she's alive "_

" temari kankuro pack your bags we're going to konaha! "

temari came up behind me " why are we going to konaha? "

" we're going to go see chi she's alive! " I partacally yelled at her.

temari stoad there not moving with a strickin look on her face

" snap out of it and go pack i'll go wake up kankuro "

temari snapped out of it and looked at me worried "maybe that's not such a good idea? "

" I can do it I have more self control "

" ok just don't kill him ok? "

" ok "

I walked over to kankuro's room I tryed to open his door but it was locked so I busted trough the door kankuro was asleep on the bed.

" kankuro wake up we're going to konaha "

kankuro woke up " why? "

" we're going to go see chi she's alive pack now "

I began to walk out of the room when I heard kankuro murmur " great we are going to go see the cat demon bitch "

my jaw clinched and unclinched I turned around I stairred at kankuro with cold eyes the eyes I used to use when I killed people.

kankuro looked startled the scared then confused I picked him up by the coliar of his shirt

" don't you ever _ever_ talk about chi that way she is our friend got it! " and with that I throw kankuro through the window again.

temari walked past the door she saw the door busted down she came into the room and was looking around.

" gaara where is kankuro? "

" he should be landing on the ground now but we will only know when we feel an earthquake "

I was about to exit the room when temari grabbed my hand " gaara where is kankuro? "

I sighed " I threw him out the window " I said this casualy

temari had a scowl on her face " gaara! I thought I said no killing him! "

" don't worry his fat will protect him "

" yes but gaara you still shouldn't have thrown him out a window "

" please like you have never wanted to do that? "

" yes but what did he do? "

" insulted chi "

I made her let go of my arm and I went into my room I got dressed and grabbed my goard I also grabbed a bag off a shelf.

" _naruto if you are lying to me i'm going to kill you! "_

three days later:

we walked up to the gates of konaha we showed the ninja there or id's when they asked us what our buineous here was I told them seeing an old friend.

we walked over to the hospital where chi and her friend selena were staying.

once we got there I went to the normal room that chi used to stay in I knocked on the door.

I heard " I'm coming i'll be right there just wait a second "

chi's pov:

I heard a knock at my door " I'm coming i'll be right there just wait a second "

I brushed my hair " _well that's all I can do because my clothe's are ruined and I have no extra's and no hair tie oh well " _

I walked over to the door I opened it and yawned I stoped when I saw I was looking into seafoam green eyes. " gaara... " I breathed.

I hugged him and we both fell to the floor we both laughed and both got up.

" I believe this is your's? "

gaara handed me my old bag all three of the sand sib's walked into my room and sat down in a chair each.

" chi do you need new clothes? "

" no I like wearing bloody smelly clothes! " I said sarcastically.

" you are walking on the fine line between sarcasm and out right hostility chi "

I turned around and smirked at selena as she entered the room.

" if there is to thing's I hate is mocking friends and when the retard in the mirrior is coping me! " I said this while sticking out my tough.

me and selena laughed.

selena's pov:

after we stopped laughing I looked around chi at the three strange vistior's one had a huge goard on his back, another had a fan on her back, and the third one had " cat ear's! "

both me and chi lost it.

" selena this is gaara " she pointed to the guy with the goard on his back.

" this is temari " she pointed to the only girl.

" and this is sir fluffybottom's! " chi pointed to the boy with cat ears.

" my name is kankuro! " he yelled.

" what ever sir fluffybottom's together they are the sand sibs "

" are they really related? "

" yep! "

" you know we are still in the room "

" whatever sir fluffybottom's! "

" stop calling me that chi! "

chi rolled her eyes at him.

he lunged at chi and she ducked and kankuro flew over her head and out the window.

I looked at the bag in chi's hand.

" what is that? " I pointed to the bag.

" oh this? this is my ninja bag so gaara did have it! thank you gaara for keeping it it really means a lot to me thank's "

" no problem chi "

" can I see it chi? "

" sure "

chi handed me the bag it was red with the kanji for love on it in black it also had a headband attached to it.

" it's cool chi! " I handed chi back her bag.

" but what made you deside to get it? "

" because it reminds me of gaara "

" how doe's it remind you of him? "

chi turned to the red head " gaara show selena your face please? "

I saw him sigh and lift up his head so I could see his face I gasped he had black surronding both his eyes and he had seafoam green eyes with the kanji for love on his forhead.

" oh well that makes more sense now "

chi flashed her chi smile at me and began to walk towards the door but she tripped over her own hair.

" did you fall? " said kankuro.

" no I was just amiring the floor idiot! "

chi got up and glaried at kankuro and he glared at her " _well you can tell he didn't give chi her name! "_

chi walked over to me and whispered in my ear " I have a sixth sense I can see dumb people "

I laughed and so did chi.

kankuro still was glairing at chi " I hate you! "

" what pisses you off more? the fact that I'm happy or the fact that your not? "

kankuro was even madder at me.

" hey kankuro you are lucky that the doctors put plastic on that window or you would be flying but then again you are pretty fat... "

" hey kankuro "

" yes demon cat? "

" do you know what I was doing? "

" no "

" I was daydreaming of you "

" what! "

" Ya I was daydreaming about you. You know what you were doing? Laying on the floor Bleeding from the mouth... Ah Good times, Good Times "

kankuro had a anger mark over his head and he looked like he was ready to strangle chi at any moment.

" KABOOM! Ya hear that? It was my sanity going up in flames. "

everybody in the room was stairring at chi.

" ok chi tomarrow moirning me and you are going shoping oh and your friend is coming too "

" her name is selena "

" oh ok so don't forget shopping in the moirning! "

**kiyoshi: yeah I know I such but thats where i'm leaving it so please review if you liked it even if you didn't like it please review!**


	7. being chased by a very big dog!

chi's pov:

I yawned as I got out of bed I tripped over my hair again and landed face first into the floor.

selena walked in and saw me on the floor I grumbled ' I need a hair tie! ' into the floor.

" what did you say chi? "

I lifted up my head " I said I need a hair tie "

I got up off the floor " what are you doing in my room anyways selena? "

" remember? "

" no "

" we are going shopping with temari "

" oh that's right I forgot ok so here we go! "

I started walking out the door when I decided to go out in my normal way.

I turned around and headed for the window " chi what are you doing? " selena said behind me not sounding like she trusted me.

I sighed as I opened the window " taking my usal way out and I know you can follow me you have been training with kakashi for three days now! "

and before selena had time to get over to the window to stop me I jumped out and landed as a cat on the pavment.

I looked back up to the window and saw selena was still up there.

" are you coming! " I yelled up to the window.

" yeah i'm coming! "

selena landed right next to me.

we waited ten mintue's until finally temari came up the path she was huffing and puffing and looked like the big bad wolf when he had tryed over and over again to blow the brick house down.

" what took you so long temari? "

" nothing "

we all started walking away.

ten minute's before temari came at the place where the sand sibs are staying third person pov:

**in the room temari is staying in:**

temari got out of bed and staired out the window.

" _so it wasn't a dream after all " _she thought to herself.

she got up out of bed got dressed and headed down stair's for breakfast.

**where gaara is:**

gaara was still fast asleep ever sense he got shukaku gone from him he sleeps like a log.

**where kankuro is:**

kankuro sat straight up in bed and almost screamed " _that was a bed nightmare I dreamed that chi was back and that we are in konaha... "_

kankuro stopped as he took a look round his sorrunding's this time he screamed.

**where temari is:**

temari stopped half way down the stair's when she heard a scream she ran all the way to kankuro's room where she heard the scream come from " _please don't tell me gaara went back to killing people and he is going to kill kankuro first! "_

she ran into the room to find kankuro was alright and alone.

she hit kankuro over the head with her fist " why did you scream! " she yelled at him.

" I had a nightmare " he said back.

she hit him again over the head.

" you probably woke up gaara and he's cranky when you wake him up in the moirning remember what happened to the t.v.! "

kankuro remembered well.

FLASHBACK:

_kankuro was in the living room watching t.v. when something hit the t.v. and it broke._

_kankuro turned red and turned around only to turn white when he saw gaara had thrown his goard at the t.v. for getting woken up early by it's rakit._

FLASHBACK END:

kankuro turned white at remembering this he had turned the volume up to max.

it had been just luck that gaara's goard had missed.

both temari and kankuro snuck into gaara's room that he was staying in to see him still asleep.

kankuro went back into his room and got dressed while temari went down stairs to find some breakfastt after temari had finished breakfast she looked at the clock and almost had a heartattack she was nine minutes late!

temari got up make her bowl and silverware crash to the floor and her fan hit the refrigarater making a huge thump she winced when she heard some grumpling coming from upstairs it sounded like a angry bear being woken up early in the middle or hibernation.

temari panicked picked up her fan and ran out the door.

**where gaara is:**

gaara heard a loud bang and crash and woke up and rolled out of bed face first onto the floor.

he growled as he got up he went into kankuro's room sense last time it had been him that had woken him up.

gaara didn't like getting woken up to early in the morining and beside's he was having a wonderful dream.

he walked into kankuro's room to see that one of kankuro's puppet's was on the floor he picked it up kankuro had heard the crash too but he knew it had been temari because it wasn't him and gaara wouldn't be mad if it had been himself that woke him up.

" gaara it wasn't me! "

" you know I would like to unplug the neon sigh's above my head that say Lie to me I was born yesterday! "

gaara throw the puppet at kankuro and it knocked him out the window.

**where temari is:**

temari was about to riun away when kankuro landed right next to her.

he looked up at her and went unconcios she wasn't going to stick around to see him trying to kill her she took off running in the diretion of the hostipal.

back to temari, selena, and chi.

selena's pov:

we walked through the place that everybody called konaha when a flash of orange ran up to us.

naruto stopped in front of us " hi chi hi selena hi temari! "

we all said " hi naruto! "

I stairred at him for a bit before I notcied I was stairring and stopped.

" well I just wanted to say hi I have a mission bye guy's! "

I watched as naruto left.

chi was looking at me and she pulled me over to a corner as temari walked on to busy in her own world until she stopped to talk to a boy that had pinnapple hair.

chi turned to me " are you crushing on my older brother naruto! "

" no " I said trying to hide my blush.

chi looked at me like she didn't believe me I tryed to change the suject.

" now will you tell me who gave me your name? "

" no if you should know by now "

" I should? "

" yep let's go catch up to temari now "

we ran after temari but chi stopped in front of the boy with pinnapple hair.

" hey shukamaru! " chi said and ran away.

I ran after her as she caught up to temari I caught up a few seconds later.

when we got into the store temari turned around and stairred at us which was hard to do because chi was in cat form and I was normal.

" I will meet up with you guys at this spot in ten minutes ok? "

me and chi nodded and we all split off in different diretion's.

I went over to the clothing department chi told me she would be there in a second.

I was looking over all the stuff I picked out a lavender top with spegetti straps I also picked out a bag that was also lavender because it was my favorite color.

I picked out a pair of black short's I picked out three more pair's of these clothe's.

I walked over to the place me chi and temari were supposed to meet at no one else was there so I sat down.

after a bit of waiting a walked over to the rack that had a few hairtie's on it I picked out a lavender one that's when I saw a orange hoddie with a peach on it that said 'got fruit?' on it I picked it up and took it back over with my stuff.

I sat down when I felt some breath on my neck I got up and turned around to see a very big dog and a boy riding on it he had red marks on his cheeks.

my eyes went wide and I screamed I picked up all the stuff I had and put it all in the bag slung it over my shoulder and ran the dog took of after me I was running really hard but the dog was gaining on me " _I wish I could go faster! "_

that's when I noticed everything had gotten bigger put I was running faster so I didn't care.

I ran until I saw temari I ran over to her and jumped...

**kiyoshi: lol! please review I really like this chapter I hope you guys have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**


	8. hi boy on the dog!

temari's pov:

I sighed as I checked my watch it was ten minutes after the time we were supposed to meet.

I heard something behind me I turned around to me a lynx leap at me being chased by a _very_ big dog.

the lynx leaped on me knocking all the air from my lungs.

I fell backwards on the tile floor when I looked back up at the lynx I was stairring into sapphire blue eyes that were filled of fright.

that's when the lynx turned into chi's friend selena.

my eyes widened in shock as I stairred at selena in shock.

chi's pov:

I was looking at the clothes when I heard a comotion coming from the meeting spot I shrugged it off and went back to looking for something to wear.

I found a red tank top some red shorts and a pair of black ninja sandels.

I went to the hair tie rack almost tripping over my hair again but I caught myself on the rack.

I picked out a red hair tie and braided my hair with it.

I walked over to the meeting place just in time to see a lynx turn into selena.

my jaw just about hit the floor until I looked and saw a huge dog hovering over selena.

my blood began to boil I put down all my stuff next to temari and turned into a cat.

I leaped hissing into the dogs face I manged to claw his eye and he bit my bone on my hind right leg.

I grited my teeth in pain trying not to scream in pain while I was fighting with the dog selena and temari had gotten up and temari was stairring at selena like selena had just flown in from pluto.

I scrached the dogs nose and he let go of my leg.

I stood my ground and the dog was about to attack again but a boy with red marks on his cheeks came and took hold of the dog.

I turned back into a human I almost fell if it hadn't been for temari coming and grabbing my arm.

selena came behind us.

the boy turned to us and I stairred at me he looked so famillar " _but where have I seen him before? "_

the boy stairred at me just a little bit longer but then he turned around to his bog dog and started yelling at it.

" akumaru! your not suppossed to attack random people in this store " the boy said.

" _akumaru i've heard that name before! that was kiba's dog...but that means... "_

I grabbed the boys shoulder and turned him around I looked into his face.

" kiba? " I asked uncertain.

the boy looked at me for a bit longer then he looked me in the eyes " chi is that you? "

I grinned at kiba.

" in the living flesh! "

kiba looked startled.

" but you can't be you died during the last mission! "

I looked at him and laughed " yep! but it is a long story i'll tell you it after we are all done shopping. "

I walked back over to my bags and picked them up my leg still hurt but it was healing it self.

" by the was kiba I forgive you but I still hate your mutt! "

kiba looked at me as if I had gone mad " why don't you like akumaru! " he protested.

" hmm where do I begin! well lets see oh yeah he just broke my leg ran after my best friend and I'm a cat so I don't like dogs! "

" me nether! " selena pipped up from behind me.

kiba looked at us for a bit and shrugged.

temari paided for all the stuff and we went outside.

the ground started to shake and I fell over alone with everybody else.

the ground stopped shacking and someone hit me and everything went black.

**kiyoshi: sorry but that is the end of this chapter please review!**


	9. great just great!

chi's pov:

my head was throbing when I awoke I heard voise's and I kept my eyes closed.

" what are we supposed to do with her? "

" I don't know the leader just told me to bring her here " I heard a man say.

I cracked my eyes open and I saw two men standing in a really dark room one had a black ponytail and thats all I saw because his back was to me the other one had blue skin and what looked like gill's on the side of his head.

" she's awake " the one with the ponytail said.

" how do you know? "

" because her breathing changed "

" _well that plan didn't work time for a new one! "_

I jumped up and ran to a doorway but there was a man standing in the doorway he had blonde hair and looked like a girl.

" your not getting away un "

" thank you for the info girly "

something hit me and I blacked out.

selena's pov:

I waited in my room waiting for news on chi she had been taken by a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it.

" _whats going on? "_

I looked at the clock it had been ten minutes sense chi had been token.

temari walked into the room and sat on the bed beside me.

" it's time you know everything that chi didn't tell you I feel you need to get to know all about me and my siblings "

temari told me everything and when she finished there was a moment of silence.

" so chi got her name from gaara? "

temari nodded and I sighed.

my heaad snapped up " wait what if your brother finds out that chi is missing he'll freak after all you said that he had thrown your other brother out the window for insulting her "

temari's looked startled " he won't find out he's asleep in the room he's staying in "

I settled back down and looked at my lap.

" _chi please be ok "_

then we heard banging coming from the other room.

temari looked at me and ran out I just stayed where I was and looked out the window.

temari's pov:

I looked at selena before I rushed out of the room and into chi's room.

gaara was standing over a doctor that looked really scared.

" gaara what are you doing? "

gaara's head snapped towards me and he grabbed my wrist.

" is it true has chi been taken by the akatsuki! "

I nodded and gaara ran past me and into the hallway.

**kiyoshi: thank you all for reading this chapter! please review!**


	10. the escape!

chi's pov:

I opened my eyes I was looking at a stone floor it was freezing againest my cheek like I haden't been here too long " _speaking of here where am I? "_

I sat up and looking around the room it was a empty stone room there wasn't even a door.

I got on my feet my back cracking as I did so and my brain was pounding againest my skull.

" how long have I been out? " I muttered under my breath.

" a few hours I didn't think I knocked you out that hard " a cold voise said.

I spun around to see the man from before now that I saw his front he had onyx colored eyes and wrinkle type things he looked a lot like sasuke.

" are you related to sasuke uchiha? " I blurted out the question.

I shut my hands over my mouth willing to replay time and take back the words.

" _i'm talking to the enemy! "_

the guy looked momentarly surprised before a mask of coolness took over his features and his look was cold as the stone that sorrounded us.

" yes I am i'm itachi uchiha " he said.

" _he's the guy that sasuke want's to kill! "_

" i'm sorry " itachi said to me the mask still on his face.

" wha- " I was cut off by something hiting the back of my head.

I hit my head on the floor and blacked out.

DREAM:

_I was floating around in the darkness again._

_" oh not this place again! " I screamed out into the blackedness._

_" __**what you don't like seeing me? **__"_

_my older sister appeared in front of me._

_I had a teardrop over my head " yes and I love getting surprise vists from my older sister who is nine years older to me! "_

_my sister had a teardrop over her head._

_" I have a question for you "_

_" __**is it a question I can answer? **__"_

_" if you can't I got to wonder why! "_

_" __**skip the sarcasm and just ask me your question and hurry your fading **__"_

_as she said this everything around them was begining to fade and my sister's voise began to fade._

_" whats your name! "_

_" __**you'll learn this in good time! **__"_

_and the dream faded._

DREAM END:

I woke up I was once again on a stone floor but it wasn't in the same room this room was a lot bigger and had a whole bunch of people in it they were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

" _whats going on? "_

they all turned to me and I quickly closed my eyes and slowed my breathing.

when I opened back up my eyes they were all talking again.

" shall we begin extracting? "

" _extracting? extracting what I don't have anything to extract! "_

" **well... **"

" _well what? "_

" **you'll figure that out on your own **"

" _damn your no help! "_

I slowly got up and itachi spun around to see me standing.

" well look who's up " he said in a mocking tone.

" yeah yeah "

" well time to put her back down hn " the man with blonde hair said.

a clay bird flew towards me.

" _crap i'm in trouble! "_

I closed my eyes and waited but nothing came.

I opened my eyes and saw a famillar duck butt hair.

" still getting yourself in trouble huh chi? "

I grinned " your the first person who remembered my name yay! "

" just go i'll hold them off "

" cocky much and one question why did you leave? "

he stopped for a moment " it's so I could get revenge for my whole clan "

" ok and will you be coming back to the village with me or will you be staying? "

" staying your my only friend in the village so I can't go back "

" that's not true naruto is still your friend! "

he paused again " just go "

" ok what ever you say sasuke bye "

I waved bye to the duck headed ninja and ran out of the room.

I ran down the hallway and passed a door I stopped and walked back to the door inside was my pack sitting on a bed.

I walked in and snached my bag up I grabbed the hairtie I kept in the first pocket and braided my hair quickly.

after I was done I swung the bag over my shoulder and ran out of the cave type thing.

waiting outside was sasuke he looked different he had a white robe looking thing with a purple thing around his waist.

" thank you sasuke "

he nodded I hugged him and walked away towards konaha.

selena's pov:

I had been sitting in my room for three days and couldn't keep anything down.

I stairred out my window at konaha I saw kakashi walking up to the hospital.

" _probably wants me to train but how can I train when chi's not here to help me out it just doesn't feel the same... "_

I sighed deeply and got dressed.

kakashi came into the room right as soon as I got on my black shoes.

" hey kakashi " I said my voise sounding a little tired even to me.

" selena the hokage wish's to see you " kakashi said and went out of the room.

" _I wonder what tusande wants? " _

I sighed " _well better go find out! "_

I exited out the door I had just seen kakashi go out.

**kiyoshi: sorry if this chapter was boring but I hope you still liked it! please review!**


	11. back and so much more!

**kiyoshi: ok this part of the story is going to be chi and selena at the same time in third person pov ok so here we go!**

third person pov selena/chi:

**( selena first )**

selena followed kakashi to the hokage tower she sighed in distress " _I just want to go back to my room and crawl into a ball " _she thought.

kakashi lead her into the front room where they were suppossed to sigh in.

**( chi )**

chi walked up to the gates of suna and breathed in fresh air " _it's great to be back...wonder how long I've been gone? "_

chi shrugged that off and was about to contunue towards the gates when she heard a famillar hyperactive voise " chi! " chi spun around to face a naruto coming towards the gates at a very fast pace.

chi smiled and waved at naruto " hey naruto! "

**( selena )**

selena walked up the stairs to the hokages office.

she knocked on the door and waited until she heard a come in she walked in to see a huge pile of paperwork on her desk.

**( chi )**

chi ran with naruto up to the hokages office they both entered at the same time.

selena's pov:

we all turned around to see chi and naruto enter the room.

my mouth just about hit the floor when chi entered the room with naruto.

" hey everybody I found chi at the gates she looks like she just got back from a mission "

everybody stopped looking at chi and looked at naruto.

" _poor naruto his sister was kidnapped by the akatsuki and he never knew it "_

" hey naruto " I called over to the blonde haired boy.

naruto turned around to look at me " yeah selena? "

" _oh my gosh he's looking at me I just might faint...selena get a hold of yourself "_

" maybe we should tell you what happened to chi these last three days "

chi's pov:

after selena finished explaining to naruto that I had been missing for three days he turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

" are you ok chi? "

" yes naruto i'm just fine " I answered.

" ok " he looked back at lady tusande.

selena's pov:

I turned to the hokage " you wanted me here? " I asked.

" yes I wanted to say you are now a ninja of konaha " she handed me my handband and I put it around my head just like naruto had his.

chi's pov:

I walked out of the room with selena we were chating about how great it was for her to be a ninja just like me.

when we exited the building I ran into a women we both fell down.

I hit the tiles with a loud thud.

I looked up to see temari getting up she looked at me and she looked like she had just found gold.

" yes I found you! "

I looked at temari confused " what do you mean? "

temari helped me up " well lets see gaara found out you were missing and now he won't come out of his room and he has the door locked "

I jumped up and ran out of the building " _why do you keep doing this to yourself gaara "_

**kiyoshi: please review!**


	12. comfort

**Hey all you readers out there that read this story! I am happy to announce it is coming back! Here is the new chapter please enjoy!**

**Chi's pov:**

I ran through the streets making my way to the place where the sand sibs were staying.

I found it and knocked on the door much to my displeasure Kankuro the guy I hate more then Mondays sat in the way of me and Gaara.

"Let me by Kankuro" I said not trying to be nice to him after all the times he had thrown me out the window.

"Why should I fat cat" He said a smirk on his lips.

I grabbed his neck and slammed his head against the wall "Now you listen to me! You may be older but you are not stronger then me!" I screamed at him.

Then he spat on me, that did it I snapped his neck, the crunch of the bone told me he was dead.

I rushed upstairs taking them two at a time, when I came to Gaara's door I knocked loudly.

I heard movement in the room.

I smiled waiting for him to open the door "Thought you could get away un?" Those words in my ear made me freeze and before I knew it I was falling to the ground the last thing I saw was blond hair.

I woke up my head hurting "_WHY THE FUCK IS MY HEAD ALWAYS HURTING!_" I screamed inside my head angry at something of someone.

"She awake un" I heard the same voice from the girly boy.

"So go put her back asleep!" Another voice I hadn't heard said.

"**Sis What are we going to do!**" My sister said inside my head.

"**OK I WANT ANSWER'S AND I WANT THEN NOW!**" I screamed all the akatsuki looked at me like I was on crack.

"**Fine no need to yell my name is yimi Happy! You have a demon inside of you! EVEN MORE HAPPY! YOU KILLED OUR MOM WHEN YOU WERE BORN ARE YOU FREAKING HAPPY! AND THEN YOU KILLED ME!**" Yimi screamed inside my head.

I looked close to tears, all the akatsuki member's were panicking because non of them and dealt with teenage girl drama...more like sister problems.

"Go away! Just go away! I don't know who I am anymore! Leave me be!" I said screaming now crying.

"**Chi I didn't-**" She started but I cut her off.

"I KNOW excellently what you meant your like the rest you don't care!" I screamed at her.

I ran out of the akatsuki base I ran and I ran and I kept running and no one stopped me I just kept running.

I finally stopped by a river I wasn't anywhere I knew of.

I looked down at the river tears falling in and making ripples in my reflection.

Suddenly someone hugged me from behind.

I turned around to see Gaara.

I looked at him and black out.

I woke up my eyes fluttering open as I looked around me I was in a room in suna not just any room Gaara's room.

I got up and looked around then I noticed I could only sit up I looked over to what was pinning my arm.

Gaara had a hold of my arm his sea foam green eyes starred into mine and I realized and laid back down turning myself into a cat I laid on his chest as I slowly fell asleep.

**Temari's pov:**

I walked down the hall when I noticed my brother Kankuro looking into Gaara's with a glare set on his face.

I found him earlier his neck was snapped but not enough to kill him though.

I walked over to Kankuro to see what he was starring at, he was looking at Chi sleeping on Gaara's chest.

I snickered as I ran off Kankuro looked confused when I came back with a camera then smiled knowing what I planned to do with it.

I set up the camera and snapped a picture of that.

Me and Kankuro snuck away from the room both of us with evil grins on our faces.

"_That should be interesting to show the elders at the next meeting!_" I thought evilly as I went into my room to develop the pictures.

**Well that's the end of this chapter sorry if it's small! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Photo adventure!

**Hey! This is Forever-Sweet here! It's sure been a long time since I have written on this story! I hope I this chapter isn't too bad. Because to be honest I wasn't sure I would ever update this story. Anyways, this is just going to be a little adventure into Kankuro's day. Kekeke. Let's say he has some bad luck thanks to a certain bored Authoress. Enjoy!**

**Kankuro's POV:**

After me and Temari split up after she took that photo she handed me the camera and told me to go get the photo's developed so she could should them at the next meeting.

I was on my way out the door of our house when I suddenly tripped and fell face first into the ground. I leaped up startled and ended up falling again this time losing my grip on the camera which went tumbling a few feet away.

I got up again only to fall right back down into my face down position.

I lifted up my head silently cursing gravity as I watched the camera just laying there all innocent. I sit up and notice that in front of the door way is a trip wire. I stared at it confused as it suddenly disappeared. "_Well, that's weird..._" He thought as he turned back to where the camera was sitting to find that it was gone.

I jumped up and panicked as I looked up and down the streets to find out what happened to the camera with the photo that if I didn't get the camera and the photo back Temari was going to hang me by my already aching neck.

I was looking around widely when I noticed a suspious man with long blonde hair back in a ponytail and wearing a black coat with red clouds on it. I deciced in that moment that it was that man who stole Temari's camera!

I started stalking the man as he walked the streets of Suna. He turned around a corner into a alleyway and I followed him. That's when I noticed it was a dead end. I stared at the wall confused forgeting that this was a ninja village and the man could have easily jumped over the wall.

I contiuned to stare at the wall when I felt something land on my head. I reached up my hand and pulled off what looked like a clay bird. That's when it exploded into my face sending me crashing into a building knocking my head against the wall before I blacked out.

I opened my eyes a few minutes later to see the same blonde man talking to a groutese hunch backed man wearing the same black coat with red clouds. I leaped to my feet and started shouting at them. "GIVE ME BACK TO THE CAMERA YOU STOLE! YOU FIEND!"

This inturn had both of them staring at me like I was a lunitic. "What are you talking about un? We didn't steal your camera."

I looked dumbfolded as I stared at the two men before realizing I had made a mistake. "Oh sorry about that!" I said before runnning off the men staring after me in bewilderment. "_Strange...? I can't remember where I've seen those coats before... Oh well! I've got to find that camera before Temari comes to get it from me!_"

I ran around Suna for another hour before I came across Selena. She was holding a bag in her hand and talking with the vender of the stand. "_So she's the one who took the camera!_" I screamed in my head. I ran up to her and stole her bag running away. I heard screaming behind me telling me that Selena had saw me and she was not happy.

I kept running until I hid behind a trashcan as Selena ran by. I opened the bag to find bra's in it. My eyes widen in surprise and I hear someone clearing their voice above me. I look up and smile sheepishly as Selena glares down at me. "So I guess you didn't steal the camera after all."

My response was to be kicked in the face and to have Selena march off muttering pervert under her breath.

**Selena's POV: **

"I can't believe that pervert! I just came to come shopping and see how things were going with Chi when she ran off. And all the sudden I'm jumped and I see Kankuro running off with my bag in his hand! The nerve!" I ranted as I made my way to the sand siblings house.

I knock on the door and Temari answers it looking happy to see me. "Hey Selena! Come on in, Chi's upstairs in Gaara's room." I looked surprised but nodded and walked up the stairs to Gaara's room. Not even knocking I open the door to a very kawaii sight.

Chi was in cat form sleeping ontop of Gaara's chest purring everytime she breathed out. I went aww and noticed right away that was probably not a good idea since a pair of seafoam green eyes snapped to mine right away.

I smiled at him and slowly backed out of the room.

**Kankuro's POV:**

I got up and rubbed the newly forming bruise on my face. I gave up on trying to find the camera and instead returned home hoping that Temari wasn't home at the moment.

I walked up to the door and opened it, to my horror there was Temari standing in the doorway. "Did you get the photo?"

"W-well, I- Um... No..." I closed my eyes and waited for the empact of a fist to my already damaged face. When it didn't come I had to open my eyes, Temari was still standing there but she was looking far more pissed than I had ever seen her before. She looked like she was about ready to blow and I took this oppertunity to get out of the blasting range.

Unfortenitly as I was running away I tripped over that same trip wire and came crashing to the ground.

**Meanwhile with Gaara:**

Gaara chuckled low in his throat as he watched Temari beat the shit out of Kankuro, with his sand eye. He returned his eye to normal and smiled at the camera that sat on the nightstand next to his bed. He returned his gaze to Chi who was still sleeping on his chest soundly. He smiled and started petting her thinking about the photo and how best to get rid of it.

**Okay that's it for now! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and that you people liked it! Kekeke. Poor Kanky. Anyways, I'm going to try to update this as soon as I can, but for now please Review~! **


	14. Authors Note Important so please read!

**Hey everyone this is Forever-Sweet! I'm sorry to say that this story is being Discontiuned, I know how much everyone really liked this story so I'm going to ask one of my fellow authors if she would like to pick up where I left off of the story and adobt it. See the reason I'm doing this is because I've fallen out of love with this story, it was fun writing it then but its not so much anymore...Sorry... I'm really glad that you all liked it and that you might support me with my other stories as much as you did this one. Thanks everyone.**


End file.
